The present invention relates to a pump system for pressurizing delivery of a fluid such as paint, primer, adhesive, or the like.
It is commonly known to use a gear pump in such a fluid pump system although a life of the gear pump lasts short due to wearing. The problem may arise such that, as having to rotate at low speeds with the use of a relatively small volume of fluid, the gear pump produces heavy leakage loss of the fluid in its inside thus providing lower efficiency. Additionally, the gear pump which comprises a great number of components have a tendancy to cause faults.
It is an object of the present invention, in view of the aforesaid points, to provide a pump system having a couple of bellows instead of a gear pump.
It is another object of the present nvention to improve the operation of a bellow pump as generally termed.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.